1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical needles and means for handling same, and more particularly to medical needles such as electrosurgical probes or so-called electrical needle electrodes, and also hypodermic needles, and sheaths and holders therefor, especially adapted for single-handed use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical needles such as hypodermic needles and needle electrodes, also called electrosurgical probes, are designed for and when properly used are disposable after one use, and as articles of commerce are supplied to the profession in sheaths or cases from which they are withdrawn for use, then returned to the sheath for disposal after use. Handling of the needle during use, particularly after the needle may have become contaminated by reason of the subcutaneous application of the needle to a patient, and particularly when the patient has a communicable disease such as AIDS, creates an undue risk of the medical person or other handler of the needle inadvertently handling the needle in such a manner that it pricks a finger or other body part of the handler, with the handler thereby contracting blood poisoning or the communicable disease. This risk occurs because, when reinserting the used needle into its sheath for disposal, the handler when holding the base of the needle in one hand and the sheath into which the needle is to be inserted in the other hand, can misgauge the entry of the needle tip into the opening in the sheath and the tip of the needle can pierce the finger or thumb or the handler holding the sheath. This problem has been recognized for some time, particularly in connection with the handling of hypodermic needles, and it is common practice to provide a flared, funnel-shaped guide opening for the needle sheath to aid the handler in moving the tip of the used needle into the sheath. Such arrangements are commonly called safety needle sheaths and typically are disclosed in:
______________________________________ Pedicano et al 4,610,667 Pedicano et al 4,623,336 Masters et al 4,740,204 Davis et al 4,799,927 D'Amelio et al 4,823,791 Giuffre et al 4,880,413 Haindl 4,883,470 Hermann, Jr. et al 4,892,525 Barasch 4,928,824 ______________________________________
Safety needle sheaths with flared openings have partially solved the problem of inadvertent harmful handler contact with contaminated needles but the typical manner of manipulation of such still involves two-handed handling for reinsertion of the needle into the sheath, i.e. the holding of the needle or needle carrier in one hand and the holding of the sheath in the other.